MON.ST@R
MON.ST@R (Pronounced: Monster) is an all boy group from Hello! Project Fantasy. It was made with members from Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies. The group was announced on December 1, 2016, despite them being a major group, if the members wanted, other trainees can be added to the line up. Members History 2016 On December 1, the group was formed with its eight members who are Oda Meriko, Hirose Mako, Oguri Katomi, Adam Wu, Shim Youngjin, Kim Seungkwang, Yamagishi Kane, and Lee Jimin, it was revealed that it was supposed to be a 10 member group, but two of the members stayed back to continue undergoing training. Despite being a major unit, they will not graduate until February of next Year. The group will release their first major single in February. 2017 On February 1, all their profiles were removed from their training websites, indicating that they had graduated from the program. On February 4, it was announced on the official website that both Adam Wu and Lee Jimin won't be participating in single events for their 1st single due to insomnia and back pains. On July 1, it was announced that they will have a mini showcase on September 16, 2017, titled MON.ST@R 2017 Mini Showcase. On December 6, it was announced that during 2018, they will release two physical singles in 2018, two digital singles in 2018, and two albums as well in 2018. They will start off 2018 with a digital single and a mini album before going into a physical release which is coupled with a studio album. Along with the singles and albums announcments, the company also said that the first half of 2018 until June will be MON.ST@R's bussiest year yet. On December 10, it was announced that the next following releases will have a theme to them, similar to the era's that older sister group W.I.S.H is doing. 2018 On January 20, the group announced that they would be going on tour in March, the tour will end in early June. On January 31, Oda Meriko announced that Lee Jimin and Yamagishi Kane will be on a hiatus until March 21 due to entrance exams. On October 10, an insider leaked information regarding MON.ST@R's upcoming 10th single, it would be a triple A-side, and will also be tied in with a mini and would be released sometime in April. 2019 On January 4, it was announced that MON.ST@R would be having a one time concert in Tokyo Dome. On August 1, it was announced that Adam Wu would be going on a hiatus from now till October, due to exhaustion. As such, for the upcoming September single in which Adam is one of centers, it would be switched to Jimin until Adam is well enough. On October 18, the group announced that they are in preparations for the groups upcoming February single, it will be a triple a-side and will be attached with the groups second studio album. Discography Studio Albums Mini Album Completion Albums Major Singles Member Center Count * Oda Meriko has been the center for 1 Single '''out of '''13 Singles * Hirose Mako has been the center for 4 Singles '''out of '''13 Singles * Oguri Katomi has been the center for 1 Singles '''out of '''13 Singles * Adam Wu has been the center for 13 Singles '''out of '''13 Singles * Shim Youngjin has been the center for 1 Singles '''out of '''13 Singles * Kim Seungkwang has been the center for 2 Singles '''out of '''13 Singles * Yamagishi Kane has been the center for 1 Single '''out of '''13 Singles * Lee Jimin has been the center for 3 Singles '''out of '''13 Singles Original Songs The original songs that were performed in 2017 were all added in the Completion Album "The Monsters Secret" *2017.09.16 Ushinawareta (失われた: Lost) *2017.09.16 Lost Sky *2017.09.16 Sprinkled Spark Showcases/Events Showcases *2017.09.16 MON.ST@R 2017 Mini Showcase Birthday Events *2017.12.01 MON.ST@R 1st Anniversary Event ~Came So Far~ *2018.12.01 MON.ST@R 2nd Anniversary Event ~All Right~ *2019.12.01 MON.ST@R 3rd Anniversary ~Hey Hey Hey~ Concert Tours Headling Concert Tours # - 2018.06.09 MON.ST@R 2018 Concert Tour Haru ~Unlockable~ # - 2019.06.30 MON.ST@R 2018 ni 2019 Concert Tour Fuyu ni Haru ~Your in Love Right?~ World Tours # - 2020.04.30 MON.ST@R The World Tour 2019/2020 ~Your in Love Right?~ Mini Concert Tours # - 2018.10.28 MON.ST@R 10Gatsu 2018 Mini Tour Aki ~Autumn Monsters~ One Time Concerts # 2019.05.19 MON.ST@R @ TOKYO DOME ~Your in Love Right?~ # 2019.12.02 MON.ST@R @ TOKYO DOME ~3 Years In Love~ Trivia * The members dormmates are: ** 1st Room: Oda Meriko, Adam Wu, and Lee Jimin ** 2nd Room: Hirose Mako and Shim Youngjin ** 3rd Room: Oguri Katomi, Kim Seungkwang, Yamagishi Kane * The members nicknames are: ** Oda Meriko: Odako (オダコ) ** Hirose Mako: Himako (ひまこ) ** Oguri Katomi: Rimi (リミ) ** Adam Wu: Woowu (ウウ) ** Shim Youngjin: Youngjinnie (ヤングジニー) ** Kim Seungkwang: Kwanggie (クァンギー) ** Yamagishi Kane: Yamakane (やまかね) ** Lee Jimin: Minmin (みんみん) Total Sales Count Category:2016 Debuts Category:Boy Groups